That Fine Line
by jojor99
Summary: Dominique is torn between her feelings for Scorpius and not hurting the feelings of certain cousins. 2011 Christmas pressie for Lovisa.


Author's Note: **Merry Christmas, Lovisa** (lowi)

Also a big thanks to mew-tsubaki for beta reading this for me.

* * *

**That Fine Line**

There was a battle of wills going on inside my head. I liked him...no, I fancied him. I _really_ fancied him. But, Rose still did, too. And I couldn't hurt my cousin in that way. I really couldn't. And just to top it off, he was best friends with another of my cousins. And Albus wouldn't appreciate his family coming between him and his best friend, surely.

But Scorpius had been staring at me...a lot, lately. Whenever I was in the Great Hall or in the hallways between classes I'd see him. And he'd always catch my eye and smile. It actually made my heart flutter and my mind go all fuzzy. His grey eyes staring into mine made me go weak at the knees.

When he sat next to me in the library one night, I didn't know what to do. My mind wouldn't work. I couldn't say anything to him. And my arms and legs just wouldn't coordinate.

"Are you okay, Dominique?" Scorpius asked, looking a little worried.

I nodded in reply. My tongue wouldn't work properly with him in such close proximity.

"Are you sure? You look a little...strange," he said.

That got to me. I didn't want to look strange to him. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. "I'm fine, really. Did you need me to help you with something?"

He smiled shyly at me. "In a way. I was wondering if you wanted to go into Hogsmeade with me this Saturday."

I stared at him. I didn't know what to say. Well, I knew that I wanted to say yes, but shouldn't I be thinking of my family who were basically my friends as well? I didn't want to hurt or annoy them.

"If you're already going with someone, don't worry..."

"Oh, I'm not going with anyone else," I interrupted.

"Is it because I'm younger than you?" he asked, looking a little embarrassed.

"No, no, no. That doesn't worry me at all. I do want to go with you, Scorpius," I said.

"But?"

"But I'm worried that if I went with you then a couple of my cousins, who I really love and don't want to hurt, might be a little...put out," I said.

Scorpius looked at me curiously. "Who?"

"Albus and..."

"Why in the name of Merlin would Al be upset?" Scorpius asked, amazed. "He doesn't like me. He likes girls, believe me."

I burst out laughing. "I know that he likes girls. He's your best friend and I'm sure he doesn't want family getting in the way of that."

Scorpius rolled his eyes at me. "That isn't a problem, Dominique. In fact, he was encouraging me to ask you."

"He was? Really?" That helped a little.

"So who else are you worried about hurting?" he asked, leaning towards me.

"Rose," I said.

"Ahhh," he replied, nodding.

"She's fancied you for ages. I'm sure you've noticed," I said.

"I have, but I did see her talking to Rory Finnigan earlier and they were really close to each other."

"She was sitting close to Rory? Are you sure? He's liked her for ages, but she's always ignored him." I was amazed. This was a huge development. Rose had always said she disliked the Irish boy, but I'd often seen her watching him from afar, though she'd always pretend to be disapproving of what he was doing. "Oooh, I'll have to talk to her at some stage."

Scorpius laughed. "So?" he asked.

I looked at him curiously for a moment and then I realised what he was asking. "Okay, then. I'll come to Hogsmeade with you."

A huge smile appeared on his face and I almost melted into a puddle of goo at his feet. I couldn't believe that smile was for me.

"Excellent," he replied.

He sat closer on his chair and grasped my hands. He leaned over and kissed me lightly. I was so caught up in the feeling of the brief touch of his lips to mine that I didn't realise that he had stood up and was laughing.

"I'll let you finish your work," he said. "I'll see you on Saturday."

"How about we have lunch together tomorrow?" I asked.

"That'd be lovely, but what about breakfast?" he asked, smiling down at me.

"Oh, I'll be too busy finding out some details from Rose at breakfast," I replied.

"Of course. Make sure you tell me at lunch, then."

"I will. I can't wait," she said and then watched him as he started to walk away.

As he reached the door, he turned, smiled, and waved at me. As soon as he left the library I collapsed onto the desk in a pile of goo and tried not to let out a girly squeal.


End file.
